mine
by prince shota
Summary: "If you do not want your life, give it to me." Rivaille/Eren drabble.


"It's done."

The tone of his voice was so final. Eren couldn't control how heavy he sounded nor how defeated he looked; while the others were probably crying out with joy and relief, he felt a heavy feeling of dread settle in the pit of his stomach. The lingering scent of blood and rotting carcasses didn't seem to bother Eren or the Corporal; they both stood facing each other, silent and firm, prepared for another attack that they knew would never come.

"They're dead." Eren felt weak and if adrenaline wasn't still flowing through him he feared he might have collapsed onto his knees by now. "We won."

The last Titan was gone. Humanity had finally reclaimed their power. Eren knew he should be jumping with joy - even Rivaille, who was always so composed and calm, seemed to be shining a bit brighter than usual. Eren felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest and he took a big gulp of air. It felt so surreal; after years of hating and hating and after years of training and growing stronger, it was over. Just like that. They had won their last battle.

"Yeah," Rivaille said as Eren finally collapsed, dropping to his knees. "We wiped out the Titans. We've won."

"But…"

Rivaille turned to the stunned brunette, who was staring blankly ahead of him. Slowly, Eren smiled. "But…" he said again, voice less shaky. "But they're not all dead yet."

He turned to look at his commander, eyes wild. "I'm not human, you know. I'm still a monster. Killing them didn't cure me. Humanity will never truly win unless…unless…."

Rivaille's voice was blank. "Unless what?"

"Unless I die, too."

"Do you think that will truly make us victorious, Jaeger?"

"I do."

"Hm." Rivaille looked down at him calmly. "Will your friends feel the same way?"

Eren flinched as Armin and Mikasa's faces appeared in his mind. He knew they would grieve but, eventually, they would recover. They would move on and find a better life without him. Humanity…it couldn't truly be saved until he died. He was the last Titan. He had to join the rest.

"I…want you to do it," he said instead of answering, calmly taking his 3D maneuver gear off, as if to show complete and utter vulnerability. "I want you to kill me."

"How selfish."

"I want to die by your hand, Corporal!" Eren shouted, eyebrows furrowing as he bit back the urge to add that he'd rather die by the hand of the man he respected more than anybody else than by his own. He felt that there was more dignity in that. "Please," he added in a whisper.

Rivaille stared down at him, silent. Finally he spoke; "Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes."

"You do not feel any doubt?"

"None."

"Then I have no choice but to oblige."

Eren closed his eyes, whispering a thank you so quiet he wasn't sure Rivaille heard. He clenched his fists and put them on his bent knees, head lowering in what looked like a bow. He heard Rivaille's footsteps come closer, then heard him unsheathe his swords. He opened his eyes and looked up, deciding that he would rather gaze into Rivaille's eyes in his last moments then into the darkness he felt had been consuming him for a long, long time.

Rivaille lifted his sword. Eren felt his breath catch.

The sword came down-

-and stopped right by Eren's neck.

They stared at each other for a long time, both quiet, both hard and unsure of what to do next. Eren felt both relief and anger; Rivaille showed nothing on his face except slight disappointment.

"You're a fool," he said, dropping the sword. Eren shook with anger and shame. He was preparing to yell, to shout and scream and cry, but then he felt Rivaille's cool hand brush along his cheek and the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. "Dying will do nothing. We have won, Eren Jaeger, and your death will not save us because we have already saved ourselves."

"But-"

"You helped humanity win. By dying, you're soiling our efforts."

"But you don't understand!" Eren breathed out, unable to guise his actions as noble any longer. "I _want_ to die! You don't understand what it's like. I'm a monster! I hate myself! I hate what I've become!"

Rivaille's thumb brushed along his jawline and Eren shuddered, tears stinging his eyes.

"You no longer desire life?"

Eren shook his head.

"If you do not want your life, give it to me."

Eren didn't move. "What do you mean?" His voice was hoarse and so small and so _broken_ - he didn't think he would ever fall this far.

"Give your life to me if you no longer want it," Rivaille repeated. Suddenly both of his hands cupped Eren's face and he was forced to stare at Corporal, who looked as calm as ever. "Give it to me."

Something in his voice made it impossible for Eren to refuse. "Okay."

Then Rivaille kissed him.

It was so sudden but Eren found that he just didn't care anymore; he gave into the warmth and soft feelings Rivaille's lips gave him. He let his eyes close and he let the tears he'd been holding back fall. Rivaille was so warm. His kiss was gentle and soft, careful, like he was afraid if he pushed too hard Eren would break. Eren was ashamed to admit that such a thing might have been possible with the way he was now; he clung onto his only reason for living any longer, sobbing into the kiss, no longer attempting to pretend that he was just a soldier ready to die for humanity. He had only wanted to escape how lost and scared he was.

It felt like this kiss was saving him.

"Your life is mine now, Eren Jaeger," Corporal Rivaille whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, stroking his sobbing boy's face as he clung onto him, shaking and sniffing like a child. "Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**A/N:** based off a beautiful comic i saw on tumblr a while back that i cannot for the life of me find. this was sort of written as a short little drabble while i was half awake after driving for 3 straight hours but...ehh hope you enjoy anyway! i love this couple and will most likely be writing more of them in the very near future. uwu;;;


End file.
